


The Second Test Subject

by KishinIllusion



Series: The Second Test Subject Quadrilogy [1]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Dark, Disturbing Themes, Gen, Horror, Human Experimentation, Insanity, Kidnapping, Medical Trauma, No Romance, No Smut, POV Alternating, POV First Person, POV Third Person Limited, Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma, There are more characters but tagging them could spoil it, Trauma, Vivisection, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KishinIllusion/pseuds/KishinIllusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maka Albarn finds herself in the clutches of the feared Dr. Franken Stein as the test subject of an experiment unknown to her. Will she be able to escape the mad scientist before he changes her irreversibly? Set right after the first episode of the anime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place very shortly after the events of the first three episodes of the anime. The plot is based off a personal theory concerning something in the last episode. I can't say what because I don't want to spoil this fanfiction and anyone who didn't watch the whole anime. ;)
> 
> Reviews are very greatly appreciated!
> 
> Soul Eater belongs to Atsushi Ohkubo, Bones, Funimation, and Square Enix. No copyright infringement is intended.

In order for the experiment to continue, he needed another test subject.

The subject must be chosen with extreme caution, for failure would result in another wasteful death.

However, this man seldom took any chances.

He had found a viable subject.

Like the scientist he was, he planned to secure the subject efficiently.

Cleanly.

Cutting the smoothest incision to avoid unnecessary harm.

This was critical for this experiment to succeed.

And this particular man was master at slicing things open with precision.

Including himself.

Curiosity was what drove him on. To him, everything in the world was an experiment.

D.W.M.A student Maka Albarn was no exemption.

She would be the second test subject.

He would not be dissuaded by her skilled reputation as a meister. Or by the fact she was the daughter of Death Scythe Spirit Albarn, for even his former weapon was a test subject for the experiment.

Dr. Franken Stein was a man to be feared.

He stepped from his secluded laboratory into the moonless, all-concealing night.

There was work to be done.


	2. Experiment Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soul Eater belongs to Atsushi Ohkubo, Bones, Funimation, and Square Enix. No copyright infringement is intended.

"Aaaand…finished!" I completed the last line of my book essay on "Dr. Franklin's Island." I glanced at the classroom clock as I gathered up my homework papers. 11:42 PM. Soul and Blair could be asleep by now.

For the last five days since the magic cat decided to stick around us, I found it easier to complete all my homework at school than at home. It's hard to concentrate when a damn cat girl is constantly hitting on your partner and making him nosebleed all over the place.

I placed my work on the teacher's desk and turned the light off before I left the room.

As soon as I exited the building I became more alert. Death City was a dangerous place at night, even more so when there were reports of a formerly dead teacher attacking D.W.M.A. students.

With the new moon the night sky seemed more sinister. The darkness seemed to consume everything in the shadows. At least there were lamps illuminating the streets.

I took a detour, not wanting to be walking the streets any longer than necessary. There was something amiss. I had a feeling someone or something was following me, though I heard and saw no one.

Much to my unease, the rest of the route had less lighting. I started wishing that Soul was by my side…

That's when I heard the footsteps.

At first they were faint. I continued walking, listening carefully.

They gradually grew louder.

I hurried my pace. The footsteps broke into a run, headed straight for me.

I sprinted through unsystematic routes in an effort to drop my pursuer.

Unfortunately for me, they seemed to know the layout of the city better than me.

Right behind me.

I forced my weary legs to run faster as unexplained terror gripped my mind. Gut instinct told me this guy was extremely bad news.

I had only two blocks to go to the safety of my apartment building.

Getting closer!

One and a half…

I could almost feel him breathing down my neck.

Almost th-

A hand grabbed me by my shirt collar, wrenching me backwards with immense strength.

Before I could react, my assailant pressed a cloth over my nose and mouth. A strong lemony stench dulled my senses as I attempted to hold my breath.

Fighting my rising panic, I gathered my remaining strength and drove my elbow into his abdomen. His hold on me loosened, allowing me to deliver a strike to his neck.

My attack seemed to stun him momentarily. I slipped through his grasp, darkness clouding my mind. The world spun before my eyes feverishly as I stumbled away.

Damn it… I couldn't think straight. Everything was vague and distorted. My limbs felt like blocks of concrete.

I tripped and fell, the haze of the chemical dulling the pain of my landing.

I could only succumb to the darkness of unconsciousness as the last of my strength ebbed away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !Edit!
> 
> Changed Chloroform to Sevoflurane because it's less dangerous.


	3. The First Incision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *lifts open the lid of my coffin*
> 
> "I LIIIIIIIIVVVE"
> 
> OTL
> 
> All Soul Eater characters belong to Atsushi Ohkubo, etcetera, etcetera.

I woke up and immediately shut my eyes again from the blazing lamps set above me. Reflexively, I tried shielding my eyes from the oppressive light with an arm.

My arm remained motionless.

Alarm rushed me as I remembered last night's events. I forced my eyes open, staring listlessly at the shackles rendering me immobile.

Where the hell was I?

My eyes soon adjusted to the light. I immediately wished they hadn't.

I lay on an operating table in what appeared to be an operating room. Unusually large stitches snaked on the walls and ceiling. The smell of anti-septic tinged the air. My heart started racing when I saw a cart carrying various surgical tools gleaming next to me.

Stifling the urge to scream, I tried to remain calm. There was always a way out of a bad situation, no matter how terrible. I just had to find it.

Unfortunately I was interrupted from my thoughts when I heard someone step into the doorway behind me.

"Excellent, you're awake."

I strained my head back to look at him, and our gazes locked.

It was his eyes that would be solidified in my memory. Tarnished green irises pierced into me behind the glare of his glasses. I had the unsettling sensation of my soul itself being scrutinized. Insanity rippled in the depths of his eyes. His presence itself was minatory and overshadowing.

There was little doubt in my mind that I knew this man.

"Dr. Franken Stein," I said stonily, not letting any fear creep into my voice, "The greatest meister to ever graduate the D.W.M.A. You were partnered with my father once. But that doesn't mean you can kidnap me without any repercussion. Let me go."

"Straight to the point, just like your father." Stein smiled slightly, which could almost be seen as warm, but looked sinister in the glow of the lamps. "You have nerve talking to me in that attitude considering the circumstances you're in."

"Let me go. **Now.** "

"That isn't an option. After all, you're the only viable test subject for my experiment."

The terror I tried so hard to smother began steadily oozing into my brain. "What the hell are you talking about? W-what experiment?"

He started twisting the large screw set in his head. "Unfortunately, it would be problematic if I told you. You would undoubtedly feel excessive stress knowing what would happen to you. The experiment would be much more difficult for both of us. And we can't have that now, can we?"

The scientist walked over to a cabinet, searching through its contents for something I cared not to know. I just wanted out of this nightmare.

I strained against my restraints, trying to find any yield. To my rapidly escalating horror, there was no way I could've slipped out.

"Ah-ha! Here it is." Stein said a bit too cheerfully. I froze and stared at the vial in his hand. He picked up an empty syringe and jabbed the needle through the vial's covering. "This is an anesthesia. It's my own special blend that goes into effect much faster than standard sedatives. Incredibly useful."

"Y-you aren't going to use that on me, a-are you?" I said nervously as I watched as the clear fluid slowly filled the syringe. I've never liked needles, but I hadn't really been afraid of them either. The needles I knew were only used by trustworthy doctors seeking only to protect their patient's well-being. Shots were only momentarily unpleasant and were a fair price for defense against diseases. But this needle seemed to emanate a sinister purpose. It scared me.

"Of course I am" Stein casually replied, as if I was asking him if he was going to attend his best friend's wedding. "Can't have you aware as you're vivisected, now can we?"

Oh god, this can't be happening. I've always had a strategy, a plan. But now I had no idea how to get out of this situation. No one ever taught me what to do if someone was about to unlawfully vivisect me. Of course, every student at the D.W.M.A. is taught what to do if they or their partner was kidnapped. I had no doubt that if this circumstance was as simple as abduction, I could've dealt with this. But not this. Not with being cut open while still alive. I had no clue how this worked, I had never been under the knife before.

My captor silently regarded my quickly disintegrating mask of composure. I could have sworn a flicker of sanity shine through the fog of madness in his eyes. "Close your eyes and try to breathe evenly." He said gently, like the kind of doctor people would trust. "It'll only hurt for a few seconds."

So convincing were his words that I complied. If I ignored the pressure of the bindings holding me against the table I could almost believe I was in a normal doctor's office, having a normal vaccine injection. That I could deal with. This illusion was fragile, but if it kept me from breaking down I would maintain it as long as I could. A mad delusion to protect my sanity. I needed at least some sense of control.

Dissociation was my best and only strategy at the moment.

The doctor touched my arm.

No problem.

Disinfectant was dabbed on a patch of my skin.

Don't think about what's next.

A flare of pain comes from where the needle jabs into my flesh.

I am not okay.

I can feel the restraints again, keeping me captive.

My fantasy of normalcy was coldly ripped away.

This madman who kidnapped me was going to slice me open like some fish ready to be cooked.

I am absolutely, 100% not okay with this.

Thrashing feebly, a scream was locked in my frozen throat.

I could feel my body numb as the drug flowed through my veins.

I was caught in the grip of a terror greater than any fear I have ever felt before in my life.

But even as blind panic took hold, a heavy torpor steadily smothered my being. It was getting harder and harder to keep my eyes open. I wasn't sure if I should be grateful or not for this. Everything was becoming muddled and chaotic.

The still rational part of me urged me to fight. I needed to leave! I needed to escape! Nevertheless, such alarming thoughts were stifled quickly, leaving me no time to ponder my fate.

Sleep beckoned, and I had no strength left to disobey.

The last thing I remember thinking about was how much I hoped that this was all just a horrific nightmare, and how I was irrevocably mistaken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too sure what I think of this chapter. To be honest, I wrote up the last half of the chapter relatively quickly so I could get this published in time for Kishin Revival Day. And some of it was way more different from the original draft. So yeah.
> 
> To all those here for the blood and gore: next chapter won't disappoint you ;D
> 
> As always, reviews are appreciated!
> 
>  
> 
> ! Edit 4-22-2016 !
> 
> Removed sentence saying that Stein was wanted (i.e. by the law). For reasons I cannot say because it would spoil things.


	4. Insides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thIS IS HALLOWEEN  
> THIS IS HALLOWEEN  
> HALLOWEEN  
> HALLOWEEN
> 
> Hey folks! Hope your Halloween will be/has been spooky scary and fun!
> 
> I started college a few months ago, so I've been a bit occupied. College is weird XD
> 
>  
> 
> **WARNING: Be aware that this chapter contains vivisection/surgery and gore! Please do not read this chapter if you are triggered by this or you feel overly uncomfortable by this! If you think I missed a trigger warning please PM me!**
> 
>  
> 
> And as always, constructive criticism is welcome!
> 
> Soul Eater belongs to Atsushi Ohkubo, Bones, Funimation, and Square Enix. No copyright infringement is intended.

Stein blinked.

He didn't know why there was a 13-year old girl sleeping on his operating table, already hooked up to all the life-sustaining machines necessary for surgery.

He got the vaguest sense that what he had been doing was bad. That he broke a rule or two that he couldn't remember.

But as soon as his confused gaze stopped on the scalpel perched in his fingers, the whispers of unease were drowned out by the need.

_"C͟ut h͢er open,"_ the thoughts droned.

Now he remembered. He remembered and was filled with need.

The need to take apart.

He had to do this. For years he had been preparing for this. The need grew and spread like a festering cancer. Maddening. Consuming.

But even in his delirium, he restrained himself. The only reason this had worked this far was caution. It took a great deal of willpower to resist tearing his subject open with his bare hands. He preferred the sharp precision of the scalpel.

As soon as he thought that, time seemed to pass in an instant. The next thing he knew, the planned incisions were neatly marked out with black marker on the subject's bare torso. He cared not for where the subject's garments were now. After all they were only an annoyance during vivisections.

The first cut was always the most beautiful.

His scalpel was an artist's brush

He started below a corner of the collarbone, cutting a slightly arching line to the opposite side. The action was repeated above the anterior superior iliac spines. The incisions were connected by a vertical cut visually dividing the torso between the ribs, midpoint to midpoint. Blood seeped softly between the incisions, trickling down the subject's chest like rain on a window.

Gingerly he pulled open the two large flaps of skin, fat, and muscle. The organs of the Thoracic and Abdominal cavities glistened wetly, painted in gorgeous shades of red, pink, and blue.

Now the experiment had truly begun.

  


**_~02~02~02~02~02~02~02~02~02~02~02~02~02~_ **

  


Stein was nearly through stitching the subject's torso closed when a loud smash issued from somewhere in the lab complex. The haze in his head cleared up a little with the sudden noise breaking the quiet beeps and hums of the life-monitoring instruments.

With a sigh, he ceased his ministrations and placed the needle and thread carefully on the cart laden with small jars housing the biological samples he had took. Peeling off his blood-coated disposable gloves and double-checked the girl's condition. She has lost a bit more blood than he had wanted, but she was stable and still unconscious. He briskly headed out of the operating room.

Stein had little doubt that _he_ was making trouble again. As of late, his other subject had been acting strange, knocking over his books and whatnot. Perhaps the enhanced brain growth of the other subject had caused neurological damage of some sort.

He could only hope that nothing important had been broken.

  


**_~02~02~02~02~02~02~02~02~02~02~02~02~02~_ **

  


Back in the operating room, Maka's steady, slow breathing slowly became irregular. Her eyes flickered under their lids.

She would soon awaken from her peaceful, dreamless sleep back into a very real nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun DUN DUUUUUUN!
> 
> Who is this mysterious "other test subject"? HMMMMMMMM GUESS WE'LL HAVE TO WAIT ANOTHER CHAP-*gets fruit thrown at*
> 
> By the way, I don't hate Maka. She's actually my favorite character! :D  
> I just like putting my faves through hell XD
> 
> Man, I'm so pumped for Five Nights at Freddy's 2! The trailer looked great!
> 
> **~TRIVIA TIME~** This chapter never existed in the original draft! It was left ambiguous about what Stein did to Maka while she was under. One of my high school friends kept insisting that Stein raped Maka. **I WILL TELL YOU NOW THAT THERE WILL BE ABSOLUTELY NO SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS SERIES ASIDE FROM NON-GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS OF NUDITY! STEIN WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO MAKA IN THIS SERIES!**


End file.
